An unexpected visit
by LucyD19
Summary: Cam levava alguns meses viajando pelo país, impaciente para ver Lucinda, porem para isso ainda restava mais um ano para seu encontro, então Cam decide fazer uma visita a um velho amigo Beliel, quem parece ser o 'dono' da pequena de Green hill, uma cidadesinha perdida no mapa. Em este então, Cam conhece a uma mulher.


Já fazia algumas décadas algum tempo que não me encontrava tão a vontade para que o outro ano chegasse, depois de tudo já fazia quase dezessete anos que não encontrava com Lucinda. Seguramente en estes momentos, meu adorado irmão Daniel, estaria se preparando para seu próximo encontro com ela, e por outro lado, eu também me preparava na minha maneira.  
Desta vez viajava por Texas, nestes últimos meses havia sentido vontades de perder meu eterno tempo viajando por todo Estados Unidos montado em minha Harley Davidson, tratando de curti um pouco as coisas tanto aqui como ali.  
O que me levara a Texas, em um pequeno povoado quase perdido no mapa dos estados unidos, talvez não parecesse um lugar tão interessante, porém era ali que um velho amigo meu se encontrava, e tive a vontade de perguntar a ele se gostaria ir de farra por aí comigo, depois de tudo, é sempre bom relembra os velhos tempos.  
Logo que cheguei no pequeno vilarejo, chamado de Green hill, o primeiro que notei era o vazio que as ruas estavam de noite, e também notei que não havia nada de magico en todo aquela merda de lugar, parecia um daquela vilas do velho oeste americano (pessoalmente acho que aquilo não mudou dês de aquele tempo.), coisa que me fez perguntar o que Beliel fazia em aquele lugar do qual fazia um ano que não saia. É estranho, ele sempre foi um tipo de demônio que gostou de riquezas e mulheres, acredito que este lugar não era o mais indicado da zona para ter algo relacionado a isso, já que se pela noite este canto era decerto, imagino que aqui só vivem pessoa de bem e que vivem uma vidinha muito calma em comparação aos de cidade grande.  
Me adentrei um pouco mais com minha moto, e pude ver pequenas lojas e casinhas totalmente sem luz e sem nada de aparentar vida humana, o os humanos de aqui haviam morto a séculos, o eles já estariam dormindo, coisa que ao parecer não era tão estranha em um pequeno vilarejo de puro velhos, porém pude concluir o contrario quando vi o pequeno parque, o que parecia tirado de um filme de terror, pois o típicos brinquedos de parquinhos de criança estava totalmente oxidados e quebrados, talvez me enganei, as crianças que ali jogavam deviam haver crescido a uma década, o isso me fez parecer. Apesar de tudo logo que cruzei uma esquina contemplei algo de vida, havia um letreiro que brilhava em vermelho algo acerca de um motel, e logo al lado havia uma luz de um farol quase apagada, já que esta piscava a cada um segundo, e logo detrás desta luz, se encontrava uma espécie de posto de gasolina, não havia ninguém, e o posto também estava vazio, apenas mal iluminado pela luz do quase morto farol. Mais foi então que me fixei no letreiro seguinte:  
" Paradise City"  
Al parecer tratava do letreiro de um pequeno bar, ao parecer de motoqueiros e de prostitutas, um típico bar de estripes. De uma forma o o outra entendi o por que de 'Paradise City', era o único lugar que parecia ter vida, e era o único lugar que lembrava mais a um paraíso. Pelo menos o que eu achava por paraíso.  
Me dirigi mais perto ao bar, y notei que em sua esquina havia como umas dez o mais motos, paras, y notei a música que saia de dentro, um rock do AC-DC, o que me fez suspeitar o que estariam fazendo lá dentro sem ao menos ver.  
Parei minha moto em uma das vagas que havia, e logo fui até a entrada do bar, a música era ainda mais forte na porta e notei que não era uma música de AC-DC se não uma musica cover deste grupo.  
Ao abrir a porta me encontrei com um ambiente em si, malgastado, admirei por todos os lados, o bar estava cheio de estripes, dançando em 4 tipos de barras em disferentes pontos, haviam homens ao rededor dos palcos redondos e em meio ao salão, no palco retângulas, havia uns rapazes tocando o cover de Back in Black de AC-DC. A musica escandalosa faria qualquer um se perde em vista ao meio da multidão, porém eu que já havia me acostumando a tudo aquilo, pude ver bem em uma parte mais afastada a área em onde homens, jogavam sinuca e faziam suas apostas, percebi que o local era maior do que aparentava, porém aparte das estripes, o ambiente era totalmente repleto de homens. Mais havia mais mulheres do que eu pensava, pois notei que algumas estavam induzido alguns ao prazer de passar uma noite no paraíso... O bar era tudo que um bom homem americano, podia chamar de paraíso. Admirei ao fundo e o primeiro que vi foi quem mais eu queria encontrar em aqueles momentos.  
Abri espaço entre homens bêbados, belas mulheres mostrando seus seios e servindo a algum que outro bêbado um coquetel, o cerveja, e assim por diante até quando cheguei na ultima mesa de apostas.  
- Uma partida de Poker? - Falei com meu típico sorriso sarcástico ao mu velho amigo Beliel.  
-Cam... No lugar em que eu menos esperava encontrar você... - Falou ele supresso, porém eu sabia que era uma espécie de brincadeira, já que seguramente ele havia sentido minha presencia. - A quanto tempo que você não me faz uma visita...?  
Ele pergunto com um sorriso gentil no rosto, parecia mais contente do que eu esperava, se já que ele e eu tivemos algumas rixas no passado, mesmo sendo velhos amigos de luta, com toda certeza.  
- Pois, quantos você diria - Depois de tudo não era que nosso tempo passasse, pelo menos não em físico. Beliel tinha os mesmos cabelos de sempre, loiros como os 'dourados' raios de sol, sua pele era branca e para muitas um paraíso, porém para mim era sem graça, assim como seus olhos de um nojento azul brilhante e claro. Conservava o mesmo físico atlético, bem formado e musculoso, diferente de mim, eu não era tão 'gordo', nem feio... Mais não havia mudado desde aquela época, tinha meus cabelos negros, envoltos em um penteado bagunçado e descuidado, minha pele era bem pálida, o que destacava ainda mais minha tatuagem no pescoço de um sol negro, e meus carnosos lábios vermelhos. Sem contar meus incríveis olhos que destacava para qualquer uma, era de um esmeralda, olhos que fascinava a qualquer uma…

- Faz ja um bom tempo né…? – Beliel sorrir como lembrava, um de uma forma sadica e bem despresivel. – Ainda lembra o quanto me deve nas disputas de Poker…?

- Eu Dever a você, esta louco Cam, você é o que perdei mais de 300 vezes… - Ele sorrira como nunca. – Nossa, que graça, esta me fazendo lembrar aos velhos tempos…

- Então, quer lembra deles com uma partida…? – Retei ele, e fiquei esperando pelo que ele diria, ate que o propio pego as cartas e começo a baralhar-las, logo repartiu.

- Aquí esta as suas… Quem ganhar esta, ganha todas tudo bem…? – Beliel, acostumava a gostar de apostar tudo o nada… Sempre foi assim.

- O que aposta…? – Perguntei a ele com um sorriso torto.

- Dinheiro o objetos…? – Ele perguntou se interesando pela aposta cada vez mais.

- Hm… O que você prefere. – Perguntei a ele, e vi como ele se interesava mais ainda.

- O que eu adoraria ganhar é uma jaqueta igual a sua Cam… Algo que odeio admirtir, mais sempre teve estilo… - Ele não era daqueles que se interesavam em apostar coisas muito significantes, qualquer coisa para ele estava bom, era um tipo de cara que gosta muito de ganhar, gosta muito de dinheiro, mais por ser tão ganacioso, ele tinha seus meios de ser rico… Realmente muito rico, porem, em apostas, ele tinha um jeito raro de ganahr coisas, gostava de coisas sem valor, o dinheiro para ele não era brincadeira, era o meio pelo qual ele conseguia vive ruma luxuosa vida, mais os jogos, serviam para ele se diverti de alguma forma.

- Então, aposto minha jaqueta, de couro… E você – Ele levo as maos ao ar e falou.

- O que você queira, uma de minhas mulheres… O bar… O todo a cidade… é tudo meu… O quase tudo… Porem não aposto minha garota… - Ele dici com um sorriso bem convencido.

- Garota… Hm… O que eu queira… Acho que isto de falar em garotas, eu não me importaria em sair com uma. – Falei sem me importa muito, uma noite de diverção não estaria mal.

- Então vamos la, vamos ver quem ganha…

Começamos a aposta. O jogo rolou, entre nois dois, percebi que ninguem, realmente ninguem chegava perto de aquele lugar se não era concentido por Beliel, todos parecíame respeitar bem a area em onde ele se encontrava, aparte de uma camareira que sempre ia la oferecer uma copa para nos.

No começo não percebi na presencia dela, ja que estava concentrado de mais no jogo, mais me pareceu estranho que so fora ela. Mesmo assim, não me interesei muito… O jogo estava ficando cada vez melhor, e cada vez subiamos mais nossas apostas, eu pasei a apostar minha moto, e algumas coisa mais que tinha guardadas, Beliel, se interesou tanto que ate o propio carro aposto, mais nunca dinheiro, ele odiava perder dinheiro, podia perder o que fosse, menos dinheiro.

- Escala de horos… - Falei por fim, colocando minha escala sobre a mesa.

- Nossa… perdi tudo… Que coisas… - Dici ele com colocando uma escala menor que a minha, o que me fez sorrir vitoriso.

- Parece que o carro é meu… - Falei com uma leve ironia.

- Tudo bem, amanha mesmo vou compara um… Odeio gastar dinheiro, porem, não me importo se for por meu propio bem… - ele dici bebendo de golpe seu whisky.

- Beliel… Joshep esta procurando por você… - Falo a moça em quase um sussurro, em tinha aproveitado para pegar um dos caros cigarros que tinha ganhado e coloquei sobre a minha boca, um deles. Acabei por ascender-lo e vi como Beliel, parecia falar com ela sobre algo.

- Tudo bem, espero você… - Por fim então ela se foi.

- Bem, se me permite Cam, parece que eu tenho asutos para resolver, volto mais tarde, e como dito… A garota é por minha conta… Qualquer uma das que você escolher… Menos a que tem olhos violeta… Ela é minha…

- Tudo bem… Tudo bem… Se é sua é sua… Não estou interesado em nenhuma que tenha olhos violeta, ja me basta meu estupido irmão…

- Nossa, ainda não mudou de ideia, e isso que achei que você estava doido para foltar com seu irmão… - Ele se levanto ajeitando o terno de uma tão maneira elegante, e coloco uma capa de pele, e um chapéu…

Aquilo havia me inrritado, porem, nao dici nada, so vi como ele saira pela porta, e as poucas pessoas que restavam fizeram espacio para ele pasar.

Não sei o que havia naquela gente, mais sei que eles temiam a Beliel… Não sei o que há neste vilaregio perdido no meio do mapa, mais Beliel conseguira algo, e este algo estava fazendo ele se prende aquí.

Aquilo me causava uma boa de uma curiosidade, mais sabendo como é Beliel, ele odiava que outras pessoas se intrometessem em seus assuntos, assim como ele não gostava de ter como parceiro a outro anjo do inferno, ele não confiava muito neles… Nem mesmo em um velho amigo.

Me levantei da cadeira e fui ate a barra, aquele lugar estava começando a me incomodar, vasio e solitario, não que eu me sentisse assim, mais bem por que eu gostaria de um pouco de compania…

- Acho que chego a hora de ver qual a garta que me divertiréis. – Falei em susurros com meu sorriso de sempre.

Admirei a barra, e ali havia uma moça de costas, ela parecia arrumar alguma coisa, mais parecia ter um bom corpo, e belos cabelos castanhos que caiam como ondas, soltos em quase toda suas costas. Me parei a espera que ela virase, e admirei como ela trabalhava. Ate que ao parecer ela se deu conta de que eu estava admirando-a e se virou para mim...

- Perdoa… No que posso ajudar…?

Meus olhos encontraram os delas, e mal pude creer no que vi, ela tinha os olhos violteas, mais não eram brillantes e claros como os de Daniel, eles tinham uma cor entre o azul e a cor roxa, eram realmente incriveis e parecia um total enigma… Me perdi neles por um pouco do tempo…

- Ei… Se perdeu em meus olhos…? – Ela perguntou com uma sorrisa divertida e descontraida.

- Eu… Por que diz isso…? – Falei de um modo dandome importancia, e fazendo como quem não queria a coisa.

- Tudo bem… Tudo bem.. Seus olhos esmeraldas também são incriveis… Mais acho que a maioria de gente acaba fazendo o mesmo com os meus… - Ela dici com um sorriso terno, e admirei o quanto realmente bonita era ela…

Seus labios eram carnosos, e sua pele tinha um estranho toque de dourado, que me fascinava. Suas subrancelhas era bem feitas e combinava proporcionalmente com seus grandes olhos violeta, e seu naris não tinha nenhum defeito, parecia um anjo… Aparte disso, não era magra esqueletica, e seus seios eram grandes, destacavam tanto em aquela blusa de corte 'v'.

- Não olhe para eles… não sao algo que eu me orgulhesa… - Ela falou com um tanto de vergonha.

- Por que não… são grandes… - Falei na maior, sem me importar, mais suas bochechas coradas a fizeram ficar muito mais gostosa do que estava achando…

- Sim, eu sei disso… Bem… Lindo o que vai querer… so olhar meus olhos e meus seios, o alguma bebida… - Ela falou com um sorriso brincalhão. – Eu não sou como as demais meninas tudo bem…

- E o que faz trabalhando em um bar como este…? – Perguntei sem desvia o olhar dela.

- Horas, esta interesado em mim é…? – Ela dici com um bobo sorriso. – Poucos homens de aquí tentam isso…

- Você é a garota do Beliel…? – Pergunte sem mais, acabei deixando fumasa escapar de minha boca, e ela me olho com uma cara sem reação alguma.

- Sim… Você é amigo dele não é? - Ela perguntou calmamente.

- Se pode dizer que sim… Acho… Algo parecido. – Falei com um sorriso sadico.

- Algo parecido… - Ela acabou rindo, parecia achar graça, e ao mesmo tempo se via graciosa… Algo choco em meu interior.

- Vejo que você acha graças em minhas brincadeiras… - Falei com o meu sorriso de sempre.

- Desculpa… Não queria incomodar-lo… - Ela falou com um sorriso gentil.

- Ei… não me imcomodo… somente achei gracioso como sorrir… - Ela me olho supresso, mais logo volto a sorrir.

- Você é mais gracioso… - Ela falou, e não entendi por que.

- Beliel dici que você escolheria a uma das meninas… vai mesmo escolher…? – O sorriso dela amoleceu, e parecia pensativa.

- O que há… Se apaixono por mim…? – O sorriso dela aumento.

- Não… é que você parece não ter vontades de andar com nenhuma mulher, é como se guardasse algo somente para si… E mesmo que ande com outras mulheres…

Abri mais meus olhos, e por um momento sentir medo do que ela me contava, era como se ela visse o que havia la dentro de mim, e foi quando lembrei da unica mulher que amei em toda minha longa vida…

- Ei… Para com isso… Para de ler minha mente… - O sorriso de sua face morreu, e movimento sua cabeça em forma de não.

- Não leio sua mente… Só penso que todos os homens que busca mulheres de progama, não que eu veja mal… Mais precisam se desfazer de algo que os artomenta, mais do que as vontades de fazer sexo… O prazer é uma forma de se fazer sentir bem, e isso é o que eu penso… - Ela sorriu. – Por que não deixa de temer, e trata de enfrentar os problemas da vida… Você ainda tem muita chances de fazer uma nova vida… Só é tratar de recomensar…

Quando a escutei dizer aquilo, ja estava muito longe dela… Me parece incrivel como os mortas como ela são tão… Se ela acha tanto que eu posso recomeçar minha vida esta louca… Ela não tem nenhuma ideia do que aconteceu… E nunca tera…

Acabei indo embora sem olhar para traz, não me importei o que ela disi em nenhum sentido, recomença o não… Não mudaria nada do que eu sinto… Por que ainda amo a Lilith, e nada me vai trazer ela de volta…


End file.
